fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco (Earth Land)
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Coco (ココ Koko) is the Earth Land counterpart of Coco and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps who uses Athletic Magic as her form of Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance Coco is a short girl with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppy-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. Compared to her Edolas counterpart, Coco's figure is more mature and developed. She dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colorful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colorful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers Coco's stomach red. On her feet, Coco wears a pair of bright red sandals. Personality Coco does not have the kind, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly personality that her Edolas counterpart possesses. In fact, she is much the opposite, attacking her enemies with ferocity and precision. She seems to take great pride in her abilities, and after performing a particularly difficult stunt of some description, she will openly shout the performance scores she believes her opponent has granted her, with them always being 8/10 or above. Despite her tough personality, Coco still seems quite naive, as seen when Lucy and Michelle managed to fool and confuse her by playing a tricky word game and pretending that the other girl was Lucy. After playing said game, Lucy said that she felt guilty fooling around with the girl, with Michelle commenting that she is still "so innocent". It is also shown that Coco is kinder than she initially appears to be to the point of innocence. In contrast to her Edolas counterpart, Coco has stated that she hates cats. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Coco appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Sugarboy and Mary Hughes. She is immediately recognized by Pantherlily, who confuses her with her Edolas counterpart, and she angrily asks him not to refer to her in such a familiar way. When the Fairy Tail guild returns to their guild hall, Coco demands with the rest of her group that Lucy Heartfilia be handed over. After the guild refuses, she utilizes her Magic and begins to attack Macao. Wakaba and Romeo both try to come to Macao's aid, but Coco is easily able to dodge their attacks, running atop the Fairy Tail guild hall so that the members won't attack her out of fear of wrecking their building. When the guild members try and attack to create a distraction that will allow Lucy and Michelle to escape, Coco is commanded to chase the two. After following both the girls, Coco reveals herself to them and demands that Lucy come with her quietly. However, when Lucy and Michelle begin to confuse her with their word games, she loses sight of them after they use her confusion to escape. She later attacks Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy whilst the three are looking for Lucy and Michelle. Pantherlily instantly becomes worried upon seeing Earth Land Coco doing such dangerous things, and the girl -hearing his warnings- tells him to leave her alone. Coco encircles Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily using her Athletic Magic. She then engages in a light battle with Pantherlily in order to find out the whereabouts of Lucy. When she sees the light signal saying that the clock hand has been secured, she runs off in its direction.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Coco later escapes back to Zentopia Church along with Byro, Sugarboy and Mary. They are all riding Kanaloa as they escape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Coco is later teamed up with Dan Straight in order to search for one of the missing clock parts and encounters Lucy's group in the lowest part of the Sacred Graveyard.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 When she and Dan encounter Lucy's group, Coco figures out that they have not found the clock part yet and later scolds Dan and reminds him of his responsibilities when he spends time flirting with Lucy instead of searching for the missing part. Later, when Dan makes Happy huge using his lance, she asks the cat to stop destroying the cultural heritage of the ruins. After Happy returns to his size, Coco follows him, Michelle, Lucy and Romeo Conbolt, only to leave Dan fight with Natsu. Following Lucy's group, she gets attacked by Romeo's flames, which she easily dodges, but is later trapped along with the Fairy Tail Mages when Lucy accidentally activates a trap. Although hesitant at first, Coco receives Lucy's help which however results in both of them falling into a lower room, separating themselves from the other Mages. Coco complains that it was Lucy's fault that they got trapped in the room, but Lucy tells her that the Earth Land Coco is nothing like her Edolas counterpart. After both try to learn the other's reasons for collecting the parts, Lucy asks Coco to be careful, only to activate a trap herself, which would have hurt her had Coco not emerged and saved her. Coco then says she was just paying her back for helping her at the previous trap. Walking towards the upper floor, Lucy points out the similarities between the two versions of Coco, but the other girl replies that they differ because she would never befriend someone like Lucy. Their discussion ends once they reach a dead end, where Coco tries to find a hidden switch on a statue, only to activate another trap which results in her being knocked out. When she awakes, she discovers that Lucy has treated her injured leg, before disappearing from sight along with her team-mates.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Coco walks back to the central area of the graveyard and eventually spots Dan and the Fairy Tail Mages. After Dan's "humdrum" story to the group, Michelle wonders where the other Legionnaire went, Happy thinking that she escaped, while Romeo not caring as she is an enemy. Lucy however says that she's kind and sincere at heart before being interrupted by Dan. Coco, overhearing this, says to herself that she doesn't want to hurt Lucy, before getting a hold of herself, saying that she's a Legionnaire and that she has a mission to finish. Later, she overhears Lucy and Virgo talking, and Virgo calling Lucy "Princess". She then fantasizes about the fact that Lucy is a princess, and reasons that that is why she is so beautiful. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Coco is shown to be unaware of what to do during Natsu's fight with Kanaloa. Distracted by this, she fails to notice an attack from Kanaloa coming within range of her causing Lucy to knock her out of the way. Coco then listens to Lucy's argument that those in Zentopia Church shouldn't take away Coco's life for their crusade, appalling Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Coco then watches on as Byro Cracy and Natsu fight against one another. During the fight, she wonders if someone like Natsu really is an enemy of Zentopia Church and if Byro has ever used offensive Magic before; on both occasions, Dan has answered her questions. When Byro attempts to take out Fairy Tail using Divine Arrow, Coco intervenes and causes the attack to shoot at a different angle, saving the Mages. When asked about this betrayal, Coco states that the Zentopia Church shouldn't be using their power to hurt the powerless, adding that should an arrow of the Church's righteousness pierce the weak it should be broken. This snaps Byro and he attempts to attack her, though Coco is saved thanks to the arrival of Erza Scarlet and others of Fairy Tail. Suddenly, Coco witnesses the clock parts form to become the Infinity Clock, and sees a new group appear.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Coco listens as the group introduces themselves as the Reborn Oración Seis, and watches as they attack Byro, Dan and the Fairy Tail Mages. Later, Coco witnesses Dan stepping forward and speaking to Oración Seis, but is dismayed when Dan gets knocked out after falling in love with Angel. Later after Angel attacks them with her Angel Magic, Coco is brought to the Zentopia prison for "betraying" the Legion. Coco cries while holding a handkerchief, saying she's scared, until Lapointe comes and asks her if she's ready for the consequences. Coco says that they can do whatever they want now and that she has no regrets. When the Infinity clock rings, Coco becomes shocked after hearing it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 While Coco is imprisoned, fellow Legion members Mary Hughes and Dan Straight defend her and request that Lapointe set her free if they succeed in their mission. However, he tells them that Coco's life depends on how well they do on that mission. Meanwhile, Coco finds herself imprisoned with a man who survived the church attacks and was given shelter by Zentopia. He then confesses to Coco that the sole reason he was captured was because he did not wish to tell Lapointe what he was seeking. When Coco asks him what he means by that, Lapointe interrupts them before he can answer, demanding to know the names of Will Neville's disciples. Lapointe then tells Coco to see what happens to those who defy him, and proceeds to torture the other man in front of her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Later, Coco is found by Natsu and the Jiggle Butt Gang as her cell was just down the hallway.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 Later, Coco and Natsu head to the Archbishop's location but encounter the Jiggle Butt Gang. Guttman Kubrick suddenly confronts them and kicks the Jiggle Butt Gang out of the Church. Coco explains who Guttman is while he himself is happy about the fact Natsu and Coco have great Magical energy inside them. Guttman tells Coco and Natsu to never doubt Zentopia's doctrine. Soon Mary arrives and tells Coco that she will stall Guttman for the time being, allowing Natsu and Coco go to the Archbishop's room. Natsu jumps with Coco through a wall to the other side where the Archbishop's room is a staircase away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 As Coco, Natsu and Happy find Gildarts, the Archbishop and Lapointe, the latter takes Laki hostage and orders them to fight each other. Byro, however, appears and allows Gildarts to defeat the other man. Before disappearing, due to being another puppet used by Brain II, Lapointe reveals that the only way to stop Real Nightmare is to dispose of Lucy, and so Byro, along with Samuel and the other Legionnaires, except from Coco, are determined to kill the Celestial Spirit Mage. In order to prevent her former friends from killing Lucy, Coco guides Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Elfman and Gray to the Infinity Castle. Coco reveals to the other members of her team that she knows of a way to get to the Infinity Castle, as she thinks that the Cathedral itself will lead them there. Her suspicions prove to be correct, and as the group heads towards the Infinity Castle, the Fairy Tail Mages one by one engage in combat againist Oración Seis, who aim to stop them. However, Coco, Natsu and Elfman manage to reach the core of the Infinity Clock, only to find Lucy and Imitatia there. As the latter refuses to let Lucy go, Coco's group prepares to fight her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Not long after, Natsu and Elfman start to distract Imitatia while Coco tries to free Lucy from the Infinity Clock. With no luck freeing Lucy, Coco joins the battle against Imitatia. The three are unable to land a hit on her and lie on the ground defeated.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 As Natsu continues to battle Imitatia, Coco watches from the ground unable to do anything. Samuel then bursts in with the intent to kill Lucy much to the shock of Coco and the others. Coco then takes action to protect Lucy with her own body. Just as Coco is to be run through with Samuel's claws Happy and Pantherlily appear to save the girls. Coco is then shocked to hear a telepathic message from the Archbishop via Warren, telling them to break the chains of Real Nightmare to slow the process of Lucy merging with the Infinity Clock. Imitatia then finds out what is going to happen to Lucy and runs up to save her which Coco and Happy try to stop her but are defeated easily. Imitatia is then changed back into a doll by Brain II much to the shock of Coco and the others.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Seeing Lucy begin to sink further into the Clock, Coco begins to scream her name and bang on the device, to no effect as Lucy is eventually submerged completely. However, a brilliant golden light soon shines from the entire Infinity Clock, and as Coco questions what it is Happy realizes that Lucy is controlling the Clock and using Real Nightmare on Midnight, something which allows Natsu to finally defeat the Mage and the entire Oración Seis. As the group begin to celebrate their victory, they are soon shocked to find out that Lucy has fully become one with the Clock, however, before they can panic, they are all contacted by Warren telepathically, the Mage detailing to them how Lucy can destroy the Clock once and for all. Despite Lucy's fate being unknown, Lucy uses the Clock to revive the Celestial Spirit Mages affected by Anti-Link and return the Clock to its broken form. As Lucy falls from the sky, Coco rides out on Kanaloa with her new friends, the group catching Lucy just before she hits the earth and celebrating the destruction of the Infinity Clock and the end of their adventure.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 After the events surrounding the Infinity Clock end, Coco and the rest of Legion Corps arrive at the Fairy Tail guild to apologize for what they have done. After a short party, Legion Corps says goodbye and heads out on a life long mission to find the pieces of the Infinity Clock scattered around the world.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Magic and Abilities Athletic Magic: Coco has been shown to use Athletic Magic, a form of Magic said to have been banned in Fiore many years ago due to people being severely injured by it on many occasions. Despite the apparent risks, Coco seems to be very able in this Magic, employing it not only to dodge her opponents attacks with grace and ease, but also to quickly attack her foe with a series of kicks and/or punches. The Magic has been seen to grant Coco many abilities that she would otherwise not have; such as the ability to spring very high into the air, and the ability to run up the side of vertical structures -and even stop on them whilst being parallel to the ground. Coco seems to employ Magic Sandals when using this Magic, that lights its heels when activated. *'Free Run': Coco's speed is greatly increased. The heightening of such speed allows her to quickly attack her opponent. *'Free Run Unlock': When using this spell, Coco's speed is greatly increased. The heightening of such speed allows her to quickly attack and/or dodge her opponent, as well as run up the side of vertical structures. Melee Combat: Coco is shown knowing some melee combat during her battles with Fairy Tail. Battles & Events *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Wendy Marvell & Pantherlily vs. Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) vs. Guttman Kubrick References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Former Villains